


1.Startdust

by Hetalia1912



Series: Astro/TXT 100 Themes Challenge [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Background Poly, Established Relationship, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Stars, Symbiotic Relationship, Work In Progress, idolverse, this is just prue fluff and softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 20:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	1.Startdust

**Stardust**

**7:30 PM**

The stars.

That's what Sanha reminded him of.He was always doing his own thing and he was always shining bright no matter what he was doing.

Just like the stars.

And that's why he loved him.


End file.
